1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for opening and closing a door, and more particularly to a door operator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional door operator is applied to close and open a door. The door operator can close the door automatically to prevent the air leaking from indoor area and to keep dirt or cats and dogs stay at the outdoor area. The door operator also can help a user to open doors in a labor-saving manner.
The conventional door operator is usually mounted between a door and a door frame and has a swinging arm and a cylinder. When the door is opening, the swinging arm is moved to push or pull a piston of the cylinder. Air inside of the cylinder will flow and generate a cushion effect by pushing or pulling the piston, and then the door can be closed or opened by the door operator automatically and easily.
However, a stroke of the cylinder of the conventional door operator is relative long so a length of a housing and the volume of the door operator are relative large. As such, the appearance of the door operator is not appealing enough.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional door operator, the present invention provides a door operator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.